


stupidstupidlove

by katushshka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Break Up, Carry On Quarantine, Humor, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katushshka/pseuds/katushshka
Summary: Бэкхён и Чанёль никак не могут нормально расстаться
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Дьявол работает хорошо, коронавирус работает лучше

Всему на свете рано или поздно наступает конец.

Это не хорошо и не плохо. Так устроена жизнь: люди не вечны, ни один из материальных предметов не вечен, даже сама Вселенная когда-нибудь перестанет существовать. Это вполне естественный цикл: рождение, жизнь и смерть. Конец есть у всего, и от этого никуда не денешься.

Конец их с Чанёлем отношений наступил через три года.

Это произошло не внезапно: проблемы копились медленно и росли как снежный ком, пока в один прекрасный день всё не рухнуло. Терпение лопнуло, чаша переполнилась и куча других прекрасных ассоциаций. Просто, в какой-то момент Бэкхён устал притворяться, что у них всё идеально. Чанёль, видимо, тоже.

Бэкхён плохо помнит сам момент расставания. Они скандалили весь вечер, перебили половину посуды, а любимую чанёлеву гитару после полёта об стену (равно как и бэкхёнов ноутбук) можно было смело отправлять в утиль. В тот вечер Чанёль обозвал Бэкхёна мудаком и отправился ночевать к Чонину. Бэкхён долго орал в подушку, чтобы не перебудить соседей, а после, нашёл дома бутылку коньяка, которую агрессивно пил до утра. Втайне мечтая разбить её Чанёлю об голову.

Решение было принято незамедлительно.

Надо разъезжаться и как можно скорее.

Бэкхён уже спал и видел, как бежит от этого конченного куда-то в закат, словно Марти, в открывающей сцене первого Мадагаскара, хотя по-хорошему, нужно было упаковать вещи этого засранца и выставить за порог, и пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Бэкхён дал себе три дня, чтобы собраться и сделать это, и даже присмотрел, в какой из их общих чемоданов будет складывать дурацкие чанёлевы рубашки и остатки от разбитой гитары.

Но тут случился карантин.

Планы на свободную жизнь пошли по одному месту.

Как там говорится? Дьявол работает хорошо, но коронавирус работает лучше. Как бы Бэкхёну не хотелось побыстрее свалить в закат — разъехаться в режиме всеобщего сидения дома представлялось нереальным.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — жаловался Бэкхён Чондэ, — он отказывается съезжать. Говорит, что не найдёт себе жильё, и вообще я ёбнутый, что выгоняю его сейчас. Вот козёл, правда? Да я тоже тупой: надо было его ещё неделю назад выставить, тогда бы сейчас не парился.

Они с Чондэ выходили покурить на лестничную клетку каждый вечер: в условиях карантина Бэкхён мог позволить себе только такие прогулки до курилки. Чондэ был свидетелем всех их с Чанёлем ссор и жизненных перипетий, так как жил в квартире напротив, и был не особо разговорчив, а Бэкхёну нужны были зрители. Ах, да, ещё в их доме была отличная слышимость, так что от внеплановой подработки личным психологом Бэкхёна и Чанёля он мог сбежать разве что на Северный Полюс.

— Я помню, что Чанёль — козёл, ты уже раз десять его так назвал.

— И вот ты понимаешь, ладно Чанёль, — Бэкхён злобно вкрутил сигарету в пепельницу, — так ещё наша хозяйка, как заодно с ним сговорилась, такая «да, да, я всё понимаю, сейчас такое время, можете не съезжать, в этом месяце скину вам арендную плату». Вот честно, пару недель назад можно было бы просто принести ей бутылочку хорошего соджу и квартира была бы целиком моя. Но этот, сука карантин! Зла не хватает.

Чондэ устало затянулся сигаретой: Бэкхён привык рассказывать всё ему, и в дополнение к аудио-дораме «Бэкхён и Чанёль живут вместе», у него ещё был устный пересказ каждой серии.

— Вот, козёл, ну, что за козёл.

— Я понимаю, что козёл, — серьёзно, Чондэ надо было дать награду за титаническое терпение, — только вот зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Ты же клинический психолог.

— И что?

— Ну, таких психов ещё надо поискать. Идеальная практика.

Вообще, Чондэ был только студентом, правда, последнего курса, что возводило его в глазах Бэкхёна в разряд гуру психологии и отношений. Чондэ, которого на этот факультет запихали родители, мог только разводить руками.

— Как бы за такие вещи обычно берут плату. И вообще, — Чондэ ткнул пальцем Бэкхёна в грудь, — первый шаг к решению проблемы — её признание. Так что ты уже на правильном пути.

О, у Бэкхёна не было проблем с признанием проблем. Их у него было всего две.

Проблема номер раз: они с Чанёлем приняли окончательное решение расстаться и Бэкхён был абсолютно уверен в том, что у них не осталось никаких чувств друг к другу.

Проблема номер два: эта квартира, этот карантин держит их мёртвым грузом, но Бэкхён предпочитал не терять оптимизма. Через пару недель уже холостяцкое гнёздышко будет у него в руках. Он молодой специалист, в хорошей фирме со стабильной зарплатой: офис без проблем перешёл на дистанционный режим. Кроме всего прочего, природа наградила его внешностью, вписывающейся в суровые стандарты корейской красоты, так что любой симпатичный мужик, который ему понравится будет валяться у него в ногах. Нет, Бэкхён был абсолютно уверен. Как только всё закончится, он сотрёт Пак Чанёля из своей жизни раз и навсегда и переживать не будет. А перетерпеть пару недель под одной крышей он сможет: терпеть за период их отношений он очень хорошо научился.


	2. Проблемы с признанием проблем

Проблемы начались уже вечером, когда Чанёль после душа уже намылился в спальню. Бэкхён даже преградил ему путь.

— Что?

— Ты где сегодня собрался спать?

— На своей кровати, а что? — ага, сейчас. Кровать, между прочим, не его, а общая. Они уже официально расстались, и тот факт, что пока приходится жить под одной крышей Бэкхёна абсолютно не волнует.

— Э, нет, этого больше не повторится. С этого дня ты спишь на диване.

— С хера ли? — На их старенький, побитый жизнью диван было смотреть очень грустно, и, кажется, там недавно треснула обшивка, — мы вместе кровать покупали, между прочим. И вообще сам вали на диван, тоже мне, раскомандовался.

Снова ругаться было откровенно лень: все причины, почему Пак Чанёль его не устраивает как партнёр он разобрал (проорал) ранее. Поэтому проблему пришлось решать самым простым и безопасным способом. Камень, ножницы, бумага, раз, два, три…. И да, Чанёль никогда не умел играть в эту игру.

— Блять.

— Приятных снов, зай.

— Иди в жопу, — проворчал он, складывая средний палец в известный жест. Ничего, пусть обижается. Бэкхёну наплевать. Бэкхёна впереди ждёт великолепная ночь: вся большая, мягкая кровать теперь его. Никто не будет стаскивать с него одеяло. Никто не будет закидывать на него руки-ноги, пытаясь сгрести в охапку, словно плюшевого медведя. Никто не будет полночи храпеть как пароход, в конце концов. Нет, разойтись было — отличным решением, осталось выжать Чанёля из этой квартиры нахер, и он заживёт как король. Нет, как император в своей миниатюрной версии Запретного города.

Так думал Бэкхён часов до двенадцати. Заснуть не получалось. Он ворочался с боку на бок, пересчитал два стада овец, мысленно пересказал свой последний квартальный отчёт. В половину второго он решил, что придурок Чанёль его проклял. Ближе к третьему часу он окончательно запутался: сна не было ни в одном глазу, несмотря на то что всё вроде бы было также, как раньше…

Да, конечно, всё было абсолютно также. Только вот с одной разницей: два года он стабильно засыпал под храп Чанёля под боком, как под колыбельную. Бедный, наивный Бён Бэкхён, думал, что сегодня выспится.

— Вот же мразь.

Пришлось наступить на свою гордость и идти будить. Чанёль спал, скрючившись в три погибели, укрывшись тем скромным, тоненьким одеялом, которое он ему выдал. Даже жалко его немного (нет). Если бы не вся эта ситуация, то он бы не разговаривал с ним ещё целую вечность. Не хотелось расталкивать его, но желание поскорее заснуть было сильнее.

— Тащи свою мерзкую задницу обратно в спальню, — Чанёль проснулся сразу же, видимо, тоже спал плохо, — но хоть одно лишнее движение в мою сторону — и ты спишь на коврике в прихожей.

— Не льсти себе. Уж лучше на коврике, чем с тобой.

— М-м-м, если хочешь можешь хоть сейчас туда отправляться.

— Иди нахер.

— Повторяешься, зай, уже повторяешься.

После этого они не разговаривали до утра. Но надо отдать должное, Бэкхён заснул моментально, и спокойно проспал до утра, несмотря на храп. И знаете, Чанёль мог тысячу раз послать его нахер, но Бэкхён бы ему ни слова не сказал, ибо это было блаженство — спать крепким, здоровым сном. Снилось ему правда, как он душит Чанёля подушкой, но это так, превратности отношений бывшими.

Вот почему всё получается так тупо. Пара из них вышла не очень, а теперь и расстаться не могут нормально. Всё с этим Пак Чанёлем через одно место. Лучше бы не связывался.


	3. Очень сомнительное перемирие

Утро было встречать очень странно.

Вроде бы всё, как Бэкхён привык за долгое время: солнце светит, сбоку от него храпит Чанёль (который опять стянул с него одеяло!). И в то же время, всё не так. Бэкхён чувствовал, как будто в его постель положили кого-то совершенно другого, как будто пластиковый манекен.

Странно всё это, очень странно. Они уже не вместе, но всё равно терпят друг друга. Звучит очень по-мазохистски. Карантин каким-то странным образом изменил их жизнь из привычного совместного существования на челлендж «просиди с бывшим под одной крышей хер знает сколько времени». На работу обоим не надо. Придётся провести вместе целый день (чего почти не случалось и до карантина), и неизвестно, сколько ещё таких совместных дней придётся потратить впустую. Остаётся надеяться, что они друг друга не сожрут. И что в квартире под конец карантина останется что-то целое (за разбитый ноутбук, честно, было до сих пор обидно).

На противоположной части кровати — Бэкхён постарался отгородиться от него как можно дальше — послышалось утреннее копошение:

— Доброе утро, зай, — эта его приветственная улыбочка казалась такой противной, просто жесть. Бэкхён сделал мысленный вдох-выдох, чтобы сразу на него не наорать — за последние дни он и так чуть не сорвал голос.

— В жопу засунь себе своё «зай», окей?

— Ты сам меня вчера так называл, мне что, нельзя?

— Уже нельзя. И тебя я так тоже называть теперь не буду.

— Больно надо. Вообще, я тебе одолжение сделал, что сегодня спал с тобой. Мне, может, самому неприятно.

Мысленно Бэкхён ответил ему известным жестом из среднего пальца. В реальности показывать было нельзя: Чанёль мог закатить такой скандал, что остановить его смог бы лишь бронепоезд. А свой месячный лимит на скандалы Бэкхён исчерпал ещё позавчера.

— Диван тебя всё ещё ждёт.

— Отлично. Хоть кто-то в этом доме меня ждёт.

Если они снова начнут ругаться, то день сразу пойдёт по одному месту, Бэкхён это уже проходил. Всегда все их ссоры начинались с каких-то противных мелочей, на которые Бэкхён мог не обращать внимания месяцами, но которые в один прекрасный момент перерастали в сущий кошмар. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох, слегка помассировал виски (Исин учил его, когда они ещё вместе ходили на йогу) и решил разрешить это дело максимально корректно:

— Давай договоримся: так как мне надоело видеть твою унылую рожу, мы на это время максимально разделяемся. Ты занимаешься делами на своей половине, а я на своей.

Бесит ли его присутствие Чанёля? Очень как. Можно ли свести это присутствие к минимуму? Вполне. Простой принцип военной стратегии: затаиться в наблюдательном пункте и ждать, пока противник ослабит бдительность.

— Давай. Только как будем делить территорию?

В квартире было две комнаты: общая гостиная, с дверьми в кухню и ванную и относительно огороженная спальня. Если переместить Чанёля в гостиную, а самому работать в спальне, то вполне можно было жить — так и быть, он потерпит лицезреть унылую рожу, когда будет выбираться по зову природы. Чанёль попытался, конечно, заикнуться, чтобы остаться в спальне самому, но Бэкхён скорее отгрыз бы ему что-нибудь, нежели бы просто так уступил. Нет, сам же сказал, что диван ждёт, вот пусть туда и валит.

— Окей, если с комнатами относительно всё понятно, то что будем делать с кухней и ванной?

— Вместе, пользоваться как обычно не вариант?

Чанёль сердито сложил руки на груди.

— Э, нет. Ты насвинячишь на кухне, как ты любишь, а мне потом убирать? Нет, спасибо.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Распилить кухню пополам? Или ходить в туалет по очереди? Или не, поставить в гостиной ведро, как тебе такой вариантик?

Чанёль на секунду задумался, и тут, на его лице появились следы присутствия идеи. Господи, нет. Каждый раз, когда к нему приходили какие-то идеи, Бэкхёну приходилось либо забирать его из больницы, либо отмазывать сначала перед деканатом, потом перед начальством.

— У нас же где-то был малярный скотч?

— Да вроде.

— Неси!

Как итог, первый день совместного карантина они потратили на то, чтобы идеально точно разделить кухню и ванную. Границы владений были чётко очерчены цветным малярным скотчем, и единственным, кому разрешалось переступать её был робот-пылесос Гослинг (вообще, в честь актёра, который играл Дедпула, но Чанёль всегда их путал, а кличка уже прижилась). Почти до вечера Бэкхён ползал по дому с линейкой, пытаясь выяснить, как поделить общую территорию на идеально равные части. Раз пять они выяснили, что Бэкхён не умеет считать площадь. Раз десять, что у Чанёля кривой глазомер и руки из жопы, и вообще скотчем пользоваться он не умеет. В какой-то момент стало смешно ото всей тупости происходящего.

Гребаный детсад.

Но отказаться от этого? Ни за что. Нет, если Чанёль это первый начал, то хрен там Бэкхён отступит от своего, пусть даже придётся отдать ему часть общей песочницы, покормив свои глупые, чрезмерные обидки. И вообще, не он это первый начал. И не ему заканчивать.

Блин, они вроде уже такие взрослые, но всё ещё такие дети.

Под вечер было принято решение оставить ссоры на время и вместе поужинать. В холодильнике оставалось пару кусков позавчерашней пиццы — на другие кулинарные изыски сил не было. Только они оба сели за обеденный стол, дожевывать свой скромный ужин, как Чанёля внезапно переклинило. Ух, ничем хорошим это не светит.

— Бэкхён… — произнёс он замогильным голосом, — А что мы будем делать с балконом?

Балкон. Они совсем забыли про балкон. При мысли, о том, что снова придётся корячиться с линейкой, у Бэкхёна пробежал мороз по коже.

— Может, ну, его нахер? Мы всё равно туда раз в сто лет выходим.

— Согласен. Я устал.

В итоге, до конца карантина балкон объявлялся нейтральной зоной, куда каждому заходить воспрещалось. Бэкхён был не против такого расклада и торжественно, в присутствии Чанёля повесил на дверь балкона лист бумаги:

«ЗАКРЫТО ДО КОНЦА КАРАНТИНА».

Ладно, хоть в чём-то они пока согласны.

Это, конечно, уже не война, но и перемирие сомнительное.


	4. Оставляя друг друга голыми

На следующее утро настала очень неприятная часть расставания. Чанёль назвал её «раздел совместно нажитого имущества». Проще говоря — делёжка шмоток и барахла. Почему-то ему казалось это пипец каким важным: раз они разделили совместную территорию, за этим должны последовать вещи. Бэкхён решил, что это вполне разумно (неужели в самом деле, разумная мысль от Чанёля).

Внезапно Бэкхён обнаружил очень неприятный для себя факт: половина его вещей была куплена вместе с Чанёлем, и носили они их по очереди: костюмы, рубашки, обувь, даже трусы, чёрт подери. Грустная реальность, в которой лень было часто ходить по магазинам, а их размеры почти совпадали. Вторая половина вещей была подарена Чанёлем же и да, эту половину, Бэкхён собирался сжечь на ближайшем ритуальном костре. Из его собственных остались только чёрные носки и то, дырявые — единственная вещь, которую Бэкхён успел забрать, когда съезжал из общежития. По сути, с расставанием они оставляли друг друга голыми. Даже символично.

Собственно, кроме одежды делить было особо нечего. Вся посуда и декор достались вместе с квартирой, из личной техники не было ничего, кроме собственных телефонов и ноутбуков. Бэкхён сразу решил для себя: после всего этого балагана он всё-таки окончательно отселит Чанёля в гостиную, до тех пор, пока они не разъедутся окончательно. Это будет как жизнь с не очень приятным соседом в общежитии: максимум раздельного пространства и минимум общения. Всего лишь промежуточный этап перед его свободной жизнью.

— Делим вещи, и ты-таки перемещаешься на диван.

— А спать как будешь? — съехидничал Чанёль.

— Запишу твой храп на телефон. Думаешь, что я без тебя не проживу? Ага, ща.

Если он думает, что так прочно врос в его жизнь, что он без него и дня прожить не сможет, то очень сильно ошибается. Бэкхёну недавно исполнилось двадцать четыре, из этих лет Пак Чанёль занимал только три с половиной. Это не так много, по человеческим меркам.  
Когда Чанёль выносил последнюю коробку с вещами, он стукнулся мизинцем о что-то металлическое, рассыпав содержимое коробки по всей гостиной. Бэкхён хотел было позлорадствовать, но тут до него дошло страшное. Они снова забыли, только на этот раз про приставку.

На приставку они копили долгих пять месяцев, откладывая каждый понемногу. Даже больше: денег всё равно не хватило, и Бэкхёну пришлось продать свой старый велик, чтобы покрыть разницу. О приставке они мечтали ещё после переезда: раньше, во времена безбашенной студенческой молодости, они вдвоём до посинения зависали у Кёнсу, ломая джойстики в Injustice. А когда купили свою — порой играли долгие-долгие вечера и ночи. В последнее время, она, конечно, стояла без дела, но сейчас… нет, приставка должна достаться ему. Он и играл в неё больше Чанёля, и сил в приобретение вложил больше.

— Может, не будем делить? — разумно предложил Чанёль — просто продадим её к херам, а деньги пополам?

Продать приставку — это был акт капитуляции. Нет, Бэкхён на такие подвиги готов не был.

— Давай так: кто выигрывает, тот забирает её себе. Любая игра, по три раунда, персонажей выбираем друг другу.

— Окей, если уж тебе хочется всё усложнить.

Первый раунд — Mortal Combat. Бэкхён за Саб Зиро, Чанёль за Джейд. Бэкхён ожидал лёгкой победы: Чанёль не особо любил эту дамочку в зелёном, на что и был расчёт при выборе. Но внезапно ничья. Ладно, всё равно, Саб Зиро не был его любимым персонажем.  
Второй раунд — Injustice.Чанёль — за Зелёную стрелу, Бэкхён за Чудо-Женщину. Снова ему казалось, что победа будет несложной. Но снова ничья. Когда этот засранец научился так хорошо играть?! Бэкхёну начало казаться, что Чанёль втихаря тренировался без него. Что кстати, ещё одна лишняя причина порвать с ним.

Третий раунд Бэкхён хотел провести в Just dance, но тут снова всплыло кое-что неприятное.

— Короче… тут такое дело…

— Говори и не тяни резину.

— Ну…как бы… я угробил кинект. И починить его не успел.

Отлично. И говорить Бэкхёну, видимо, было не обязательно. А кинект они тоже покупали вместе, и он тоже, на секундочку, был дорогой. Бэкхён, честно, устал на него злиться. Хотя, чего он ожидал, это было вполне в стиле Чанёля: накосячить и промолчать, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.

Вот почему он такой, почему он такой, почему…. Как же это достало. Чаша терпения Бэкхёна переполнилась, и уже давно.

— Забирай приставку и вали к херам. Ничего нельзя доверить: ломаешь всё, к чему только не притронешься.

— Но…

— Вали, а то я затолкаю её тебе в жопу.

— Ты можешь успокоиться? Я сломал кинект совершенно случайно, и я бы починил его, просто работа…

Нервы Бэкхёна сдали. Кинект был выдран с проводами и отправлен в полёт Чанёлю в голову.

— Псих!

— Рукожоп! — следом за кинектом в Чанёля полетел джойстик, книжки, диванные подушки, всё, до чего могли дотянуться руки. Пусть забирает, всё до последней капли. Бэкхёну ничего от него не нужно. Ни приставки, ни звуков храпа, ни каких-либо других подачек. Может забрать хоть всё на свете. Скучать не будет.

В тот вечер, пока Бэкхён жаловался Чондэ на Чанёля он выкурил сразу всю пачку. Хотелось выплюнуть лёгкие, и сердце — заодно с ними.


End file.
